Talk:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire
Locks In the picture with the lock we can see the character with hundreds of pounds of ingots.Does this hint at a possible banking system, or is he overburdened? The Iron Draugr (talk) 00:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Seems a bit small for a DLC doesn't it? Since skyrim already has houses, And even castles from dawnguard. I just think it's a bit small of a DLC. And while the house feature and what comes with it are nice, Players won't want to just sit around and play forever in there house. So it would only last a day at best for a player to enjoy, Beyond that it will just be features in a house. Not really complaining, Just a bit surprising that they chose this as the second DLC for skyrim. Accorrding to http://www.bethblog.com/2012/08/28/hearthfire-coming-to-xbox-live-on-september-4th/ Bethesda's blog Hearthfire will cost 400 ms points. I think this is an excellent offering for a second DLC. Dawnguard gave us new areas, items, quests, a new class and new perk trees. In all, quite a lot. Hearthfire is not on that scale and provides some nice fluff. I can see people who enjoy this sort of thing, and I count myself amongst them, spending quite some time actually building, furnishing and populating their own pad. It will keep interest going without a whole new set of quests to plough through, and thus fill the gap between DG and the next quest based offering. And if 400ms points is the price, then that seems pretty reasonable for this amount of content. 14:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Obviousy you haven't played minecraft. I IZ TEH HERO (talk) 12:55, September 5, 2012 (UTC) : The relevance of which is utterly lost in a discussion about a Skyrim specific housing add-on. 10:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) location,location,location so is the building strictly scripted or are there mutiple possible locations which we can choose from ? Wesleyeye (talk) 11:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Apparently there are only 3 places, but you can buy all of them See: http://bethsoft.com/en-gb/games/hearthfire[[User:Wolfishtail|Wolfishtail]] (talk) 15:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know if there is going to be a map marker for the houses?Wolfishtail (talk) 09:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Heartfire is Not a Joke? So this Heartfire thing is not a practical joke then? when i saw the video for it on Xbox Live, i couldnt stop laughing at how silly this all seems. unless its free i see no reason to buy this, as i see no reason to stay at the house all day protecting your family from skeevers and ordering them to do chores. DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 12:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC) DaWnBrEaKeR, you have never played minecraft, I am gonna play the shit outta heartfire I IZ TEH HERO (talk) 12:57, September 5, 2012 (UTC) we may all say its a joke, but god knows, we are all gonna buy it :And we're not all saying its a joke. I'm going to really enjoy it. I really like the idea of building my own house, the way i like it, with my own hands. I personally can't wait for the dlc. 20:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree with Kennyannydenny and am honestly looking forward to this more than I was to Dawnguard and all of my friends at school are just as ecstatic as me. ╚╦ [[User:Thanatos's Grave|Θάνατος']] ' 00:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Holds and Stewards It might be worth pointing out that Hearthfire will enable players to purchase property in eight of Skyrim's nine Holds. There are already purchasable houses in five Holds, and Hearthfire will enable the construction of houses in three more. Winterhold will be the only Hold without available property. Also, the section on Stewards could do with some clarification. According to the overview, you can hire a steward, a bard and a carriage driver; but this article seems to suggest you hire one person who performs all three jobs. Mister Sheen (talk) 22:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I WANT A LYCAN BABY!! I DONT WANT TO ADOPT A CHILD!! CAN UR WIFE GET PREGNANT ON THIS NEW DLC?? i dont think so, all you can do is adopt Wolfishtail (talk) 09:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) anyone know if which followers can't be Stewards ect? 21:16, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Something I really want to know is in this new expansion of hearthfire, we can build new houses and all that, but something no one tells you is if there will be new shares, I mean, in dawnguard us a new story new places and all that, but bethesda advantage to add the horse fight and a few more things in hearthfire, we find new enemies? new attacks and weapons? Deeds I just got Hearthfire, and I can't find where you get the deeds. Does anyone know where to get them? p.s. This is The king of war my computer won't let me log in for some reason. -____- Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 14:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC) What? The king of war Oh sorry man xD I forgot Hearthfire releases today, so I thought you were pranking us. Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 14:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh...... I thought you meant they were incredibly easy to find. The king of war Some of the older pages might need to be updated to accommadate some changes made by the Hearthfire DLC. For example, Grain mills can now be used to make Sacks of Flour, some sawmill owners sell wood to build houses etc. SoulCrushing (talk) 15:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) SoulCrushing So where do you get the deeds? Updated Grain mills, sawmill next. Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 15:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) : Dont post updates like this in the talk page. Jimeee (talk) 15:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know where any of the building locations are? I've been looking round near falkreath for ages but I can't find the plot Yeah... someone may want to edit the page to say WHERE you go to purchase the deeds. I can't find where either. Varg Odeskog (talk) 18:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I finally can log in! In other news: you have to fast travel to a Hold, eventually a courier will run up to you and give you two letters one about adoption the other from the steward of falkreath, read the letters the quests will start from their The king of war (talk) 19:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I've been in Whiterun for a while, tried waiting for 24 hours a couple of times but still no courier :( The courier came to me after i talked to the little girl you can adopt sitting on the benches around the white tree. (LgdaryBlkDgn (talk) 19:23, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) Found a bit of info here: http://www.nowgamer.com/news/1572421/skyrim_hearthfire_dlc_how_to_buy_a_plot_of_land.html Children in underwear??? Yeah..... All of the children are running around without clothes on.... It's really awkward! >_< Yeah, the same happened to me. Is it every child or just in Whiterun, because my power is out and I can't go on Skyrim right now.Sirlafs (talk) 00:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I think so!! Sawmill problems? Anyone else having a problem with going to the sawmill and no one being there to buy logs from? I hate having quest in my quest list that I can't do. I get to the sawmill at the marker, as I get close, the arrow disappears and there is no one there, what's up with that? 01:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC)BOHICA HookFE : I got this bug with the sawmill near the Falkreath home. I believe it is maybe as I killed the owner as part of the DB quest. Just go to another Saw Mill like Solitude and buy lumber from there and it should fix it. : Jimeee (talk) 08:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Pets When does the opportunity arise that you get to have pets? It says that you can allow your children to keep pets. So, am I suppose to come home and find Lucia caring to a stray dog she found and begging me to keep it? Or is there some kind of petting zoo somewhere in Skyrim where I can purchase an animal? -- 04:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) just take any dog in there and they well ask if they can keep it, hell i have a husky from fort dawn guard living at my place!(Twilightdragongod (talk) 09:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC)) Now i have asecond pet which is a mudcrab for some reason...(Twilightdragongod (talk) 20:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC)) Lakeview? I cant purchase the house from the steward in falkreath, the other two house are available but not lakeview. Does anyone have a solution to this? : Hmm, not sure. I believe you need to be a thane first in order to buy land. I fast traveled to Falkreath and a courier found me there and gave me a letter: Letter_from_the_Steward_of_Falkreath. Try waiting 24 hours? : Jimeee (talk) 09:39, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I have this problem in one of my games. I found that the Jarl or the Steward won't give me an option to buy land in Falkreath. I think this problem stems from the Dark Brotherhood quest in which you're given a contract to kill the Jarl's bodyguard. After that quest is complete, the Jarl and Steward will have a low disposition of your character and not have dialogue to purchase land, or to complete any other favors for Falkreath if you still need to become Thane. ::Not sure if there is a positive work around to this as of yet, but I've read elsewhere from others experiencing this problem, that it was solved for them by uninstalling and re-installing Dawnguard. After they had uninstalled and re-installed Dawnguard, they went back to the Jarl in Falkreath and were able to get the proper dialogue from him. I may test it out and see if it fixes the problem in my game. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 21:45, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I would really appreciate if you do, and if it works reply back.Abeardedgoat (talk) 16:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I tested it out yesterday and unfortunately it did not solve the problem. Both Jarl and Steward still have no new options. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 17:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Adoption So, how extensive is it? how does it work? are there any different outcomes depending on how you treat your adopted child? Sawn log picture When I put my sawn logs in a chest, the picture that it showed was a pair of boots that I can't quite identify, they look elven but a little darker. What kind of boots they are isn't the problem, but is aanyone else having the same problem? Sirlafs (talk) 20:55, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Having trouble starting? I'm having troubles getting started? Is there a level requirement? I made a new character after I downloaded it, I have no other characters. Any help? :I started a new character for Hearthfire as well. As far as I can tell, you can adopt a child at any level, as long as you have a house with a child's bedroom. The kids in Honorhall don't seem to be up for adoption until you kill Grelod, but you could always adopt one of the kids in the street instead. As for building a house, you need to either wait for the courier or become a Thane in Falkreath, Dawnstar or Morthal. The courier seems to have a level requirement (possibly level 10?), because when I got my letter, it said that the Jarl of Falkreath had "heard about my exploits" and wanted to offer me a plot of land in exchange for some questing. Mister Sheen (talk) 21:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much! More help than anyone right now! :D one of my characters isn't able to use heartifre becuase the courir who delivers the message is glitched. He hands be a letter but it doesn't appear in my inventory. Is there anythin I can do to fix it? Is anyone having issues with the display cases not working??? I built my entire house and not one will let me do anything except open and close..... I even went back to previous save before I started and built in another location and they still don't work?? Any help would be good! --- TaM8r72 : Not aware that they are supposed to 'work' beyond opening and closing. I just drop stuff from my inventory and put it in the open case. Weapons tend to stay put. Claws tend to appear where I dropped them when I reload/return to the house. But that is a common issue easily resolved by dropping, saving, reloading (or leaving and returning) and then placing. 10:00, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... Big waste for me I can never get it to land anywhere but floor...I just won't build anymore display cases... Update crafting recipes for furnishings? I might be the only person who doesn't play on an HD TV, but my game cuts out the sides so I can't fully see what the crafting requirements are for some of the furnishings (i.e. Arcane Enchanter, Alchemy Table, ect.) Is it possible to update pages with the information on how to craft them? 05:44, September 6, 2012 (UTC)KingMario43 Missing Items Alright, so Hearthfire adds 'Butter' to the game, yeah? Apparently you get this from a churn in your kitchen. Where is said 'Churn' and what do you need to put in the kitchen for it to appear? Anybody know what this churn looks like? Tried sticking in the oven, fireplace, various tables and shelves but still no churn will reveal itself. I want to make some Steamed Mudcrab Legs! Bethesdave (talk) 15:43, September 6, 2012 (UTC) It looks like a churn. Like a barrel with a stick in the middle of it. Here, I'll search for a pic: Picture of a churn When entering the kitchen, look to the right. It should be next to a table. If you built the table. 15:59, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Problems Starting One of my characters isn't able to use heartfire for some reason. The courier who brings the letter to me never mentions anything else other than its offical business. One of my other characters is able to get it working. Any ideas on how to fix this problem????